SPM: An Accidental Fate
by SuperFlandreBros
Summary: Nastasia just wants to relax; but Mimi and a very special guest have intentions on doing just the opposite! Vacations, drama comedy (sort of, it's complicated, trust me), and a bored Dimentio, engulf all of the characters in learning experiences. It 's a wild and bumpy ride for these three! (Warning: It switches POV's often, if it's not your kinda story, I'm sorry.)
1. Fate is BORING!

Nastasia was merely lofting in her room, her pink hair covering her eyes.

She was unaware of the strange events and twists of fates that would occur that day; and if she had known, she would have torn out of Castle Bleck, ran to the nearest cab, and given all of her money to the cab driver, just to get far away from there!

But sadly, she cannot predict the future like she could hypnotize people.

"NASTASIA!" Mimi cried out breathlessly, breaking down her door once again. "I have some of the best news _ever!_"

"What is it this time, Mimi?" replied a weary Nastasia. "I don't have time for your childish games, 'K!"

"I just wanted to say that I'm awesome!"

"If that's all you have to say, then get out of my room, 'K?"

"No way, absolutely not! I'm completely bored out of my mind right now!

"Then why don't you go outside then, hmm?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"I don't want to go outside because it's too boring!"

The argument went on for ten more minutes before Nastasia finally gave up.

"All right all right! You win! You can stay in my room!" She threw up her arms in exasperation.

"Yes!" Mimi pumped her fists in the air in triumph.

So they ended up talking about past experiences, watching soap operas (Which only Nastasia liked.), and most importantly, talking about Mimi's problems.

"So, let me get this straight: You said he was stupid, and then he never talked to you again?" Nastasia inquired, sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, that's right! Can you believe the _nerve_ of that guy!?" Mimi complained while sprawled out on the rug.

"Well, you _were_ insulting him." Nastasia pointed out matter-of-factly.

"But he was a meanie!" Mimi futilely argued. "Anyone would know to say sorry to _the_ Mimikins! They always know!"

"They may know, but they choose not to." Nastasia sighed under her breath.

Mimi kept on talking about that one boy for fifteen minutes straight.

"And then I'm like, 'Maybe you _are_ stupid' and then he said 'You're spoiled! It's over.' I still can't get over it!" Mimi blabbed on to herself, forgetting Nastasia was even there.

"Uh, Mimi?" Nastasia interrupted, not so careful about her words. "Why don't we talk about something else, 'K?"

"But it's like, _so_ important to me that you listen!" Mimi yelled.

"Mimi, we can only talk about one subject for _so_ long." Nastasia moaned. Her iron-like will was no match for Mimi's persistence.

"Okay, fine! What do _you_ want to talk about, hmm?" Mimi pouted.

Nastasia was thinking this over, and then it hit her like a meteorite.

"Why don't _you _get me a drink, from my mini-fridge over there?"

"Ah? Um, okay." Mimi said confused, scuttling towards it.

"I have a particular drink in mind, Mimi!" Nastasia called out across the room.

"What kind of drink?" Mimi said suspiciously.

"A forget-me-shot, if you're interested." Nastasia replied bluntly.

"A-a… Forget-Me-Shot…?" Mimi said, taken slightly aback.

_She only drinks _that_ when she's stressed, depressed, or…_lovesick! Mimi thought while panicking.

_DING DONG!_

"I got it!" Mimi chimed, just to get away from Nastasia.


	2. A New Guest!

"Who is it?" Mimi slowly opened the door, to stall time, of course.

"Open the door already!" The person behind the door yelled, swinging open the door quite rudely at that.

"Geez, it's been like, what? Three months? Yet you _still_ ignore me!"

Mimi's eyes widened.

"Bethlehem, is that you!?"

A tall, tan skinned girl of about fourteen dressed in jeans and a mahogany sweatshirt, with her forever-curly short black hair shining in the sun, stood at the doorway, not looking pleased.

"No, it's the House of Bread," She retorted sarcastically "Of _course _it's me, now give me a hug!"

"Uh, no thanks," Mimi was shying away from her now.

Bethlehem was trying really hard to keep her arms at her sides at this point.

"Ha-ha! Let's just go inside now." Bethlehem murmured, slightly embarrassed.

"Ha-ha, yeah, let's do so." There was a slight bitterness in Mimi's voice now.

The two did just that. As they trotted down the extensive corridors of the castle, they chatted up a storm. And Mimi (Once again.) was the only person keeping the fire going.

"So I was talking to this pretty girl; not as pretty as _the_ Mimikins, of course, I met at an accessory shop in the mall and we got into a discussion about necklaces and bracelets. We soon got into a pretty heated debate about what looks better," Mimi paused, "then I was like 'my bracelet is cuter than your necklace,' and _she_ said 'Necklaces trump bracelets any day!' By golly, she's a dumb broad!" Mimi pouted.

If Bethlehem can do one thing, it would be to tell someone she's not interested.

"Mimi, have you ever heard of taking turns?" Bethlehem interrupted coolly.

"Why, of course I have!" Mimi replied, appalled. "I'm completely fair and unbiased in conversations."

"Hold up! Could you repeat what you said?" She mockingly put her hand to her ear. "I didn't hear you."

"I _said_ I'm completely fair an unbiased in conversations!"

"Yeah, that is _so_ true!" She guffawed.

Now, from what was once one-sided conversation; it turned into a heated argument. Both sides were rude, inconsiderate and, above all, close-minded! They bickered for a daily record of 25 minutes.

"What's up with_ you_?" Mimi asked.

"I dunno," Bethlehem muttered, "well, I do. I'm sorry for not being the girly-girl you want me to be… I guess I'm sorry in general; I don't like having anyone mad at me. It makes me all mopey and emo-like."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for blabbing too much, I'm still learning this whole 'Friend from outside the Castle' business," Mimi admitted whilst blushing from embarrassment.

Bethlehem embraced her tightly, making Mimi even redder.

"Well, at least you're better off than me." She whispered, letting go of Mimi.

Tears started to well in Bethlehem's eyes, she wiped at them vigorously.

` They ended up standing in front of Nastasia's room at that exact moment.

"Wow…_that_ was quick!" Mimi said, changing the subject once again.

"Ah! I haven't seen Nassy in _forever_!" Bethlehem chirped, while bursting through the (barely hanging on.) door. "Knock-knock; too late, I'm already in!"

"Careful with the door, I just fixed it!" Nastaisa cried. "Oh, it's you…"

"I'm the House of Meat, would you like fried chicken or fillet mignon?" Bethlehem joked.

"I thought you were the House of Bread." Mimi said.

"That's the Hebrew version! What I said was the _Arab_ version!"

Nastasia snickered.

"Aw, only _one _giggle? Well, I guess it will have to do for now!"

Just then, a piece of paper fluttered down to the floor out of her pocket.


	3. Festival of DRAMA!

"Ah!" Mimi said. "What's this?"

"It is a piece of paper." Bethlehem described.

"What does it _say_?" Mimi egged on through clenched teeth.

"It says 'Welcome to your prize, you may bring up to three people to come with you on the glorious spa resort of Soft Bliss Day Spa-…oh, _right_," A sly smile curled on her lips, "_that,_"

Those words were going to ruin my whole _day_ coming from _her_ mouth, I just know it!

"What do you mea-…ah; I _see_ what you did there," Oh, no! Mimi was smiling, too!

Although I admit I'm regretfully curious at the same time. Mimi started giggling and Bethlehem was still smiling like a creep. I put on a fake smile and the stupidest words I have ever said in front of anyone (besides Count Bleck.) came spewing out of my mouth.

"What are you _talking _about?"

"Oh, that's why I was here in the first place, you card!" Bethlehem replied, again with the creepy smile.

"Sit down, Nassy. This is going to take a while." Mimi sighed.

I sat down on my bed and sighed as well.

"Okay, it all started four weeks ago…" Bethlehem began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it in the bag!" I exclaim gleefully. "Yes, the fair; spring weather, food, fun, and more food…. What else could you want?"

"Boys…" Mimi sighs with her mildly (very) annoying habit.

"We are _not_ going boy-gazing again!" I say, annoyed. "I have a more broad approach to people-watching; watch people of the same sex _and _the opposite sex, they have totally different attitudes, maximizing your viewing pleasure and laughter! Not to mention age, weight, height, class, and other factors! People-watching is an art; you can't just take it lightly… "

I was on a roll by then.

"Hey, I have an idea: SHUT UP!" Mimi interrupts.

"Eh," I grunt, actually kind of embarrassed.

"Bye, Chunky!" Mimi cried out.

"See ya…" O'Chunks replies.

We trail away from Castle Bleck, its figure growing smaller in the horizon.

"Are you sure we should leave O'Chunks here? And what about Nastasia, Dimentio, Count Bleck, and Mr. L?" I ask; in hopes Mimi would get the implications of what I was saying.  
"Eh, don't worry!" Mimi respond awful cheerfully. "They'll be _fine!_ Anyways, I have a surprise outfit for you! Go to the toilet stalls when we reach the fair."

"What's wrong with my outfit, anyway?" I looked down and my good pair of boot cut jeans and my tie-dye-like silky shirt which was gold-orange and purple at the same time, and when I put my arms up; I had wings! All tied together with a wide black belt and my well-worn sneakers; again, nothing wrong here.

"Nothing, really," Mimi replied carefully, I didn't know if she was sincere or not. "It's just that I just want to see if we look good in them."

"Stop right there; _we? Them? _You mean_ you _and- ." I was cut off.

"Well, I just wanted to do this together with you…" Mimi started to pout, her eyes were watering.

"Okay, okay." I replied, "We're at the stalls now, I'll change into your clothes."

Hey, I may be blunt, and a bit clueless, but I'm not cold and unfeeling.

"So, what's the 'big outfit surprise'?" I ask, finger quoting as well.

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you asked!" Mimi replies; while pulling out the outfits. "Ta-Da! Your outfit has arrived!"

They were brightly colored yukatas or light-fabric warm weather kimonos.

"Oh jeez, a _yukata!?_ You must be joking right now!?"

"And…_what_ does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Be patient, o cranky one." Bethlehem replied.

"Whatever just skip ahead, 'K?"

"Fine…" She grunted.

We were at the fair, and I felt ridiculous.

"Mimi, we're the _only ones_ dressed in Japanese clothing!" I hissed at her.

"Oh, hey; look!" Mimi shouts, ignoring me. "It's a contest! You _have_ to enter!"

"Why do I have to enter?" I whined.

"Why not?" Mimi replied.

"Because _I'm_ not an endless pile of money!"

"Look, before we get into an argument, let's look at the prizes!"

As soon as I looked up, I was met with the most glorious prize roster I have ever seen!

_FIRST PRIZE: Trip for up to 8 to Glitzville. (Including prizes on the bottom; all expenses paid.)_

_SECOND PRIZE: Spa and resort week-long vacation and 4 star restaurant for up to __two__ three. (Including prizes on bottom; all expenses paid.)_

_THIRD PRIZE: VIP passes to Otakon. (Including prizes on the bottom)_

_FOURTH PRIZE: Coupons to Desert Palace. (50 uses)_

_Cost to enter: 50 coins._

"No, those types of games are after your money." I stated bluntly.

"The prizes, that is all." Mimi replied succinctly.

I thought about it, while my greed slowly took over me; wrapping me around and around, intoxicating me with the bittersweet smell of winning. The words I uttered would change my whole week: "This is only for _my _benefit, but since the prizes happen to include more people; bring it on!"

"That's my Beth!" Mimi cheered.


	4. Manzai Madness!

"Mimi?" Beth asks.  
"What is it, my money-winning honey?" I reply with an air of happy tears.  
"I don't _have_ any money, I spent it all!" She says with an air of something I couldn't place; like...the Yellow Devil! Or she could just be trolling me; I never know with her. All I know is that all of my current feelings were spilled out.  
"How could you; you selfish little pig!? I can't believe you, spending all of our money on useless items! I swear, sometimes you _kill_ me with your hypocrisy! 'You're sucking our fair-funds with your constant clothes-buying!' my foot!"  
She remains silent.  
"Oh! And now you don't even want to confess your crimes and hypocrisy! That's just wonderful, _really!_"  
"Weren't _you_ the one who bought all of these useless souvenirs?" Bethlehem finally replies, holding up a plastic bag filled with precious prizes (That I bought 'cause those games are rigged!) she grinned wickedly.  
"But _I_ spent _my_ own money on those things!" I say hotly.  
"'Beth, I'm low on money! Please buy me that! If you don't, you're a heartless Dimentio to me!' Isn't that what you said?"  
My shoulders felt heavy; the guilt stabbed me in the heart. My vision blurred into fog.  
I _was the one being the hypocrite! What are these feelings? Is this...sorrow?_  
"Whatever; just put your precious rubees over there in the currency transfer machine!" Beth says while pointing over to a machine that was right behind me. "Oh, and," She pauses and starts walking up to me, "stop crying." She pats my head; which would normally be annoying, but I felt better.  
"I'll do it; I'll put my rubees down that hatch so we can enter the contest!" I reply with a newly found resolve.  
After a few agonizing minutes, one of my babies was gone; in exchange for 1000 golden (and ugly.) coins. (Rubees are worth a lot nowadays, my word!)  
Beth signed us up and paid our registration fee, we were good to go!  
"Mimi, the contest is a Manzai!" She exclaims. "We have a guaranteed to win something!"

"First team: IchiGO!" The announcer's speakers blare; I have to admit they were kind of funny...okay, they were _hilarious!_ We were third and there were ten teams.  
The second team passes by us with just awkward laughter. (Cold puns and math isn't gonna cut it; and I feel sorry for the girl in blue…)  
"Third team: ShopaLogic!"  
We're next! I look at Beth like a nervous wreck and she looks at me with a look I've never seen before, like forceful yet comforting. She took my hand and we stand up and step onto the stage.  
"I'm Bethlehem!"  
"And I'm Mimi!"  
"Combined we make SHOPALOGIC!"  
The audience clapped loudly, not knowing what to expect.  
_We got this in the bag..._


End file.
